1. Field
This invention relates to minimally invasive surgeries that may be performed percutaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, catheters, replacement valves, splints, and other devices for performing procedures and surgeries within a blood vessel are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,995 discloses a catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,614 discloses a valve prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,552 discloses a splint. U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0018611, published on Aug. 30, 2001, discloses a device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,127 discloses devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,447 discloses devices.
Generally, blood pumps are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,666 discloses a pump. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,892 discloses a blood pump. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,025 discloses methods for using blood pumps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,848 discloses a blood pump. U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0004675 published on Jun. 21, 2001, discloses a ventricular assist device. U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0027287, published on Oct. 4, 2001, discloses an apparatus and method of using the apparatus. U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0031907, published on Oct. 18, 2001, discloses an apparatus for use in human patients. U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0026944, published on Mar. 7, 2002, discloses a pump.